


Fransweek 2020

by UnseenReader



Series: Fransweeks [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it's Frans and I love it, Day 1 and I'm stressed out, Did I say it's Frans, F/M, Might not make it to the 15th, That's the only reward, This is stressful, it's Frans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenReader/pseuds/UnseenReader
Summary: I'll add fonts later, I'm
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Fransweeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627405
Kudos: 11
Collections: Frans Week





	1. Day 1 - Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add fonts later, I'm

Here they were, at the skeletons’ home, packing up so they to move to their new home on the surface. Sans, for once, wasn’t doing nothing but was helping, albeit a little bit slower than she and Papyrus.

As more and more things got put into boxes to be moved, Frisk couldn’t help but think back on what may have brought them here in the first place. Snowball fights, her date with Papyrus, a party at Grilby’s and more. However, there was one memory that she cherished more than most, secondly only (maybe) to what that event may have caused:

* * *

Frisk had just gone through another one of Mettaton’s traps, the dungeon with jets of flame. Her boots shoes had gotten wet due to the number of water tiles she had stepped on, but the heat from Hotland or the flames or both had caused it to dry up quick. She had hooped to get a nice cream cause of the extreme heat, but those two Royal Guards from earlier had taken them all.

But now, she had finally gotten to the MTT resort, right before the core. At the entrance stood Sans, waiting for her. Maybe he took the elevator, or maybe one of his mysterious shortcuts, she would probably never know. It was funny, how he managed to amaze her each time with this skill of his. And his jokes. He’s was just… very likeable all in all.

***Ugggggggghhhhhhh! Why?!**

Frisk walked over to Sans, ignoring the voice in her head that seemed like it was in pain.

“hey. i heard you’re going to the core,” Sans said. “how about grabbing some dinner with me first?”

“Sure.”

“great, thanks for treating me.” Sans moved towards the left side of the building. “over here. i know a shortcut.”

Frisk followed Sans to the wall at the left side of the resort. She saw no secret entrance, opening or anything that would enable them to sneak in. Yet, the next moment, she found herself at a table for two in the restaurant, with a small candle illuminating their surroundings. Sans stood at the other side of the table, amused at the confused expression she made.

“well, here we are,” He started. “so, your journey’s almost over huh? you must really want to go home. hey. i know the feeling, buddy. though… maybe sometimes what’s given to you.”

Frisk looked at Sans, starting to understand where he was getting at.

“down here you’ve already got food, drinks, friends… is what you have to do… really worth it?”

Sans turned to the side, silent for a short while before turning back. After a few seconds, he brushed away what he had just said. “ah, forget it. i’m rootin’ for ya, kid”

_Again with calling me kid._

He turned away again, silent. He turned back, saying “hey, let me tell you a story. so i’m a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it’s kind of boring.”

“fortunately, deep in the forest,” Sans continued, “there’s this HUGE looked door. and it’s perfect for practising knock-knock jokes. so one day, i’m knocking ‘em out, as usual. i knock on the door and say, ‘knock knock.’ and suddenly, from the other side… i hear a woman’s voice. ‘who is there?’ so, naturally, i respond: ‘dishes.’ ‘dishes who?’ ‘dishes a very bad joke.’

_Toriel._

“then she just howls with laughter. like it’s the best joke she’s heard in a hundred years.”

_Poor Toriel… Maybe it was._

“so i keep ‘em coming, and she keeps laughing. she’s the best audience i’ve ever had. then, after a dozen of ‘em, SHE knocks and says… ‘knock knock!’ i say, ‘who’s there?’ ‘old lady!’ ‘old lady who?’ ‘oh! i did not know you could yodel!’”

“wow. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours. eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. but she told me to come by again, and so i did. then i did again. and again. it’s a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules.”

_Of course it does._

Sans turned away again, silent. “…one day, though, i noticed she wasn’t laughing very much. i asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. ‘if a human ever comes through this door… could you please, please promise something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?’ now i hate making promises.”

_Of course. Though maybe he has other reasons apart from just being plain lazy._

“and this woman, i don’t even know her name. but… someone who sincerely likes bad jokes… has an integrity you can’t say no to.”

He turned away once again.

“do you get what i’m saying? that promise i made to her… you know what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything?”

“…buddy,” He said turning away. His eye lights disappeared, leaving the black void in his eyes. The next words he said, and the tone with which he said it, sent shivers down her spine.

“. . . Y o u ’ d b e d e a d w h e r e y o u s t a n d.”

“…actually, that’s not true,” he said turning back to Frisk, his eye lights back. “two reasons.”

“First should be obvious. My brother. He had never seen a human before. He wanted to capture one, so he could be in the Royal Guard. But… that would only have lasted till the end of Snowdin. My other reason…” He stopped suddenly.

“Sans?”

“let’s just say… um… you’re a pretty good person.”

Silence filled the room.

“… knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” _Wonder what joke it is this time._

“olive.”

“Olive who?”

“olive you.”

_…What …is that supposed to… wait. Is this a- a?!_

“frisk? is something wrong? you’ve been staring down for an uncomfortably long amount of time.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry I-”

“frisk.”

“Yeah?”

Sans walked over to Frisk, his cheeks slightly dusted with a faint blue hue. “frisk, i… i’ve watched you through the entire underground and, well, maybe this will say it better than i can put in words.”

“Wh?-”

Sans pulled Frisk close to him, placing his teeth on her lips. Frisk initially surprised, didn’t even try to push away. Eventually, Sans let go, scanning Frisk for any signs of discomfort or something telling him he messed up.

“W… S- Sans…”

* * *

“whatcha thinking about?” Sans asked, bringing Frisk back to reality

“Our date at the MTT resort.”

“heh, you seem to like remembering that event a lot.”

“Yup.”  
  


* * *

“Sans… I…”

“frisk?”

“ _Olive_ you too,” Frisk said, smiling.

Sans chuckled, relieved and happy. His phone rang out from his hoodie. “well, i guess that’s paps. i gotta go. you wanna come?”

“Well, I would like to, but I have to finish something important.”

“alright then. you know where to find me.” Sans walked away from the table to the wall, stopping in front of a potted plant and turning to face Frisk. “Well, that’s all. Take care of yourself, kid, ‘cause someone, no, we really care about you.” With that Sans walked away.

Frisk turned to see Sans exiting the restaurant, but he was already gone. _Alright then. First the Core, then Snowdin._

* * *

“hey frisk, i’ve got something for ya.”

“What is it?” Frisk dropped the box in her hands, moving towards Sans.

“it’s a kiss,” Sans said, throwing a piece of chocolate at her.

“Oh, you…” Frisk caught the piece of chocolate.

“well then, i guess…” Sans placed a quick kiss on her cheek. “you didn’t expect that after what just happened.”

“I have to admit you’re right there, though-”

Papyrus cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but I believe we were doing something important.”

“yeah. you’re right bro, but you know that sometimes I feel a little bonely.”

Papyrus sighed and returned to what he was doing.


	2. Day 2 - Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't care it's short. I'm stressed

Sans woke up, left eye blazing, bones, both normal and blue, flying around. Gaster blasters materialized, beams charging up, aimed in random directions, though none at the bed he was sleeping in.   
The noise woke up the female human sleeping beside him. Frisk groaned. “Wh… what’s going on? It’s still very-” Frisk sat up, surprised at the sight in front of her. Sans sat beside her with a terrified expression, right eye light gone and left eye light flashing blue and yellow.   
“Sans!” Frisk embraced Sans, trying to comfort him, reassuring him he’s safe, Papyrus is safe, no one is hurt. Eventually he calms down, his eye lights returning to normal, though the blue hue takes some time to fade. The attacks fade away, and Sans’ breathing slowly returns to normal.  
“Sans… what’s wrong?”  
“it… it’s nothing.”  
“…You’ve been struggling with nightmares for quite a while, Sans. What’s bothering you?”  
“it- it’s nothing much.”  
“Sans, you’re too secretive for your own good. Paps and I are here to help you. All you have to do is ask.”  
Sans sighed, knowing that Frisk wouldn’t let this issue go unsolved. “I…”  
“i saw those i loved die. i saw paps’ skull get slashed off. i watched him turn to dust, his scarf the only thing remaining. i saw undyne melt in pain. i saw mettaton and alphys. i saw… i- i… i saw you fricking die, frisk!  
“and then i was in the judgement hall. a humanoid figure approached me. i was forced to fight for my life. but every time i came close to striking them down, to winning, i saw someone die again, then i returned. i saw paps die over and over. i saw undyne melt, alphys and mettaton. i saw you die fucking countless times. and every time i came close to killing it, it would taunt me with those images, telling me i was useless, powerless even. i felt-”  
“Hopeless… like you didn’t have the ability to do anything to save those you loved… that no matter what you did, you wouldn’t be able to save them”  
“y- yes… frisk, how did-?”  
“Well I have had some nightmares. Not as much as you, obviously.”  
Sans sighed. “huh”  
“Anyway, we should go back to sleep, it’s pretty late.” She wrapped her arms around Sans “Just remember, I’m here if you need me.”


End file.
